Let's Talk About You And Me
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Ricky interrupted Ben's first attempt to talk to Amy about wanting to have sex, but this time Ricky's no where in sight, so Ben and Amy will finally have a chance to finish their conversation...with unexpected results?


**A/N:** People keep bitching about Ben's "I wanna have sex!" line and yet I guess I'm one of the only few who believe there was more to that conversation that Ben didn't get to say because Ricky interrupted. So here I am to finish it. Also, the title of this fic was inspired by the line of that one song that I heard on commercial for something relating to _Sex and the City_. Basically the song was all, "Let's talk about sex, baby! Let's talk about you and me!" So yeah, in case you were wondering…

_**Let's Talk About You And Me**_

"We need to talk."

Amy Juergens was buttoning up her nightgown when she heard her boyfriend's unwavering voice from the doorway. Her lips pinched together in a Grinchly scowl. "About what?" she snapped. "How much you _want_ me? How much you want to _have sex_ with me?" she spun around like an angry mother bear, ready to throttle a threat to her cub.

"Yes." Ben stepped into the bedroom and folded his arms. "That's exactly what we need to talk about."

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, causing John to stir and whimper slightly in his bassinet, though thankfully he didn't awaken. She curled her fists and stomped across the room. "I cannot believe you!" she growled from behind her barred teeth. She snatched her boyfriend's folded arm and wrenched him out of her bedroom and into the hallway, where she shut her door. Glancing around, she noted that the only open door lead into Ashley's old room, which had been transformed into John's nursery. She yanked Ben into the nursery and slammed the door.

"Amy-"

"What the hell is your problem?" she raved, beginning to pace. "I had a baby only _a month_ ago! Do you really think-"

"Between you and Ricky, I can't even get a word in edge wise!" He flung his arms into the air in distress. "Can you just shut up a minute and let me speak!"

Amy looked startled. The anger on her face melted into shock. She found herself mutely nodding before she even realized that she was giving him the go ahead.

"I know that you just had a baby," Ben said, his tone exasperated. "And I know that you can't even have sex this soon. I mean, you probably could – some people do –" he noticed her eyes widening "but that's not the point! I don't want you to." He shoved his palms to the sides of his head in frustration. "God, why does this have to be so difficult? Look, Amy, I want us to be able to wait, I really do…but it's so hard. You look so…so…" he closed his eyes and motioned his hand towards her chest.

"Oh, we're back to that again!"

"No!" Ben shouted unintentionally. "What I'm trying to say is that you look so attractive. Not that you weren't attractive before, because believe me you were _crazy attractive_ before, but now you're _even more_ crazy attractive! And it's _killing_ me." He pressed his fingers to his forehead and pinched the ridges. "And I wanted to discuss this with you, one on one. I can't help how you make me feel…emotionally and physically. And I know you're so stressed out right now, so I've been trying to bottle it up, but it only seems to make things worse…and so I went online-"

"You went _online_?" she interrupted, her mouth agape. "I can't believe-"

"_Not like that!"_ he snapped, repulsed and offended that she would even jump to such a conclusion. "I meant I was looking for a way to help me deal with these feelings for you. The _physical_ ones. And I read that the best way is to talk them out with the other party: _you_. To get them out in the open and discuss my frustrations." He waved his arm. "That's what I was trying to do the other night, before Ricky barged in."

Amy folded her arms across her chest, absentmindedly covering her breasts. She turned her head to the side and a wave of her glossy brown hair fell to the side, hiding her face from Ben's view. Heavy sighs emanated from her fragile form and for several long minutes, the nursery was completely silent.

Ben took the moment to look around: he examined the white crib in the corner of the room, the matching changing table and dresser, the bouncer, the swing, the jungle themed play mat, and the rocking chair. He shook his head and pinched the skin on his forehead again.

When Amy turned around, she found that Ben's attention was no longer on her. Her eyes were glassy and streaked with red at that point. She chewed her lip hesitantly. _"Ben," _she squeaked.

Ben recoiled when he saw her face, pale with red cheeks and shiny eyes, like a porcelain doll that was moments away from shattering her priceless face. He instinctively moved to embrace his wife – legal or not – momentarily forgetting the feud between them. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. He stroked her hair lovingly. "I'm sorry for everything. This was all my fault. I should've been more attentive to your needs. I should've-"

"I'm sorry too," she choked. Her tears were running down her cheeks and absorbing into his brown leather jacket. "I've just been _so stressed_ lately. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do _anything!_ John's _always_ awake, he's _always_ crying and I just…I feel like I'm going _mad!_"

"_It's okay,"_ he soothed like cool aloe vera on a sunburn. "You're okay."

"I want to have sex with you too," she whispered.

Ben's hand stopped stroking her hair in shock. "What?"

"If I didn't, I never would've offered when I was pregnant. I really do want to have sex-"

"I don't just want to have sex with you," he interrupted. "I want to _make love_ to you. You're my life and I want to make all the love in the world _to you!_ But…I want to do it when we're _both_ ready."

"That's what I want too," she spoke as she turned in his arms. She tilted her head back so she could look him in the eyes. "But I just don't know what to do. If things keep going like this, then I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"Of course you will. Things won't always be like this. You and John…you'll settle into a routine and then he'll start sleeping through the night and before you know it, this will all have been a bad dream that you can look back on and laugh at, okay?"

Amy chuckled softly. She smiled when Ben smiled at her and she chuckled again.

"See? You're already laughing."

Amy pressed her head into Ben's chest and sighed heavily into the brown leather. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." And he just stood there with her, softly stroking her hair and squeezing her shoulders comfortingly. Then his eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"To help you," he grinned. "To relieve some of that that stress." He took her by the arm and lead her over to the rocking chair. "Sit down."

"What?" she asked, not wanting to let go of his hand. "Why?"

"Just sit down." He slid off his leather jacket and hung it over the side of the crib, then he began to look around. "Do you have any baby oil?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeves. "I'd think you'd have some in here, it _is_ a nursery after all."

"Umm…" Amy seated herself and pointed to the top drawer of the dresser. "I think there might be a mini bottle in a gift basket that I got at the baby shower….why?"

"Because…" he opened the drawer and spotted the gift basket his girlfriend had spoken of and began to open it, "I'm going to give you a massage."

Amy blinked in surprise. "A massage?"

"Yeah. You know, those great stress relieving things people do with their hands." He held up a white bottle with pink lettering, "And sometimes oil?" He laughed suddenly. "It's not exactly lavender or peppermint or anything sexy like that, but I think it'll work." He nodded slightly. "If you could uh…I dunno…pull down the top of your nightgown a little so I could rub your shoulders, that might help though. Or…you could go put on something else…maybe?"

Amy pursed her lips in thought, then she moved to the door as if she was leaving, but instead she locked it and smiled thoughtfully. "Actually, Ben, I think I have a solution for both our problems…" She moved back towards the rocking chair, but didn't sit down. She nodded. "Sit down."

"Excuse me?" he had uncapped the bottle and was ready to spread the baby oil on his hands.

"Just sit down. Trust me."

Ben hesitated, then moved into the rocking chair. "Now what?"

"Put the oil on your hands," she giggled.

The fifteen-year-old did as he was instructed and squirted a sizable amount of oil into his hand and abandon the bottle on the table next to the rocking chair. He lathered his hands together and then stared at Amy again for guidance.

"Lean back," she instructed. When he did, she turned and promptly sat down on his lap. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over her shoulder and inadvertently bumped his nose with hers at their close proximity. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on her nightgown as he stared her in the eyes, then she began to slowly and sexily pull down her nightgown, revealing her bare shoulders and part of her back. Softly, she brushed her hair over her left shoulder. "Is that good enough for you?" she whispered.

Ben swallowed, unable to speak, and merely nodded. He pressed his hands to her shoulders and began to rub them in slow, deliberate circles. He instantly felt Amy's tightly muscles relax like soft clay under his hands. Her skin was so soft, it felt as supple as the petals of a rose. Adding more pressure slowly, he moved his hands down, beginning to knead her skin like a baker kneads dough.

Amy closed her eyes, relishing the intensity of Ben's massage. Her mouth fell open and her head fell back unintentionally. "O-o-o-oh…" she gasped. Her eyes fluttered like a hummingbird's wings. "Oh," she whispered, "right there…yeah…" she arched her shoulders as Ben rubbed his long, hot fingers along a particularly tense, knotted spot on her shoulder blades. Her muscles were beginning to feel so loose and free. She never wanted the massage to stop!

Ben closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the baby oil, mixed with the faint, watermelon scent – courtesy of her shampoo – that he'd come to associate Amy with months before. He didn't need to look at her body, he just let his hands move on their own accord. Apparently they were finding their way, too, because he could hear the soft moans Amy was giving off and from his point of view, they sounded pretty good.

Amy grabbed the armrests of the rocking chair and moaned again with her eyes shut. Ben's hands were hitting all the right spots, like they were psychically connected with her brain. She inhaled and felt another moan vibrating in the back of her throat. "Ben," she managed, "thank you…I couldn't ask for a better husband."

Ben leaned forward and kissed the base of Amy's neck. "You're welcome," he whispered. "I couldn't ask for a better wife."

Amy shivered pleasurably from the kiss. Warm ripples ran through her blood just below her skin like waves under thin ice. She turned suddenly and placed her knees on either side of Ben's legs, trapping him in the rocking chair seat. Her arms wound around his neck and she kissed him with her eyes closed.

Working on instinct, not thinking about his oily fingers, Ben captured her face in his hands and extended the kiss into infinity. His heart was pumping for pumping for a triathlon when it was over. _"Wow!"_

"Tell me about it," Amy grinned, chewing her lip bashfully. She didn't remove her arms from his neck, but she did seat herself into his lap again. She smiled sweet. "Ben, can you do me another favor?" she asked shyly.

"_Anything."_

"Just…_hold me_."

Without a word, he slid his arms under hers and around her waist, connecting them at the base of her back. Ben pulled his wife to his chest and felt her nestle her face against his heart, which he could hear beating faster than usual. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her silken brown hair, just _in love_ with merely _holding_ _her_.


End file.
